wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Hal'sonas Windreaver
|alias=*Hal *Swift *Stormbow *Guardian of Mala'Danil |race= High Elf |gender=Male |age=367 |height= 6'2" |weight= Trim |birthplace =Southern Quel'thalas |residence=Mala'Danil, Baradin Bay |guild=The Ardent Circle |affiliations= The Silver Covenant Farstriders |alignment= |faction=Alliance |factionicon=Alliance |class=Hunter }} Hal'sonas Windreaver (born December 7th, Year 335 BDPHal'sonas Windreaver - Total Roleplay 3) is a Ranger-Captain of the Silver Covenant and a Councilor of the Ardent Circle. A child of tragedy of Quel'Thalas, Hal'sonas has danced through centuries of warfare at the defense of his scattered people. Through fallen kingdoms and families, he is a man who has lost everything, and now those who oppose him face only the pointed tip of an arrow. Hardened by strife, the acting Ranger-Captain of the Silver Covenant has made ambitious steps in reclaiming a place for the Quel'dorei upon Azeroth, even while defending their allies all the same. Though the days of defending his kingdom have long passed, his goal ultimately remains the same: survive. Biography Early life To be added. Baradin Compass To be added. The Ardent Circle To be added. Physical appearance Hal'sonas was a notable visage of honor, prideful in his posture yet silent in his presence. His elongated ears were perhaps the only visible but of skin altered by battle, the cartilage torn and scarred in several places down either's length. Despite their imperfections, they still housed a few decorative jewelry pieces of sanded wood, a light oak that mimicked the natural pale of his skin. His hair, a pale silver characteristic to the Quel'dorei, had been kept in the same style for centuries; save for the long tresses falling forward of either ear, the right holding two eagle feathers of white and muddied brown, the rest lay tied into a trailing tail bound by a bronze band. Two braids folded along each side of his head into the tail, giving the ranger a false crown of silver. His features were expectedly sharp and precise, hollow jowls bordered by a cutting jaw peppered into a thin and pointed beard, high cheekbones resting under his illuminated hues of azure. Each eye held a series of white runes beneath them in a tattooed border, continuing above the line of his feathery brows. The only apparent scar he flaunted was one that lined the hollowed path of his right cheek into the slim, center bridge of his nose, a wounded contour of sorts, the skin slightly paler than it's surrounding canvas. Lacking the broad shoulders and wider frame more typical of humans, the Quel'dorei's agile muscles instead gave him a more athletic and lean form. His arms retained a toned make of lithe muscle, his biceps the better show of which. His left arm held a spiraling ribbon of pale blue ink that circled down in the direction of his calloused and battle-scarred palms (that is, when they weren't gloved). His chest a modest width and firmed in toning, also littered in blue ink of elvish design. He kept most of himself well armored in custom leathers and light metals. Personality and traits Hal'sonas was notably reserved, often keeping to himself unless prompted and opting to share his presence without always verbalizing it. Proud, postured, and proper, the Quel'dorei was a clear product of thorough training and discipline in his practices, always alert and at the ready whether the circumstance be social or severe. His voice was a loud yet rasp-laden baritone laced with the accented enunciation of his Thalassian tongue, and was known to speak nothing other than respect in it's entirety or abundances of kindness, the trope of selflessness under a (questionably) hard exterior. Among his own people, anyway. Having spent the greater span of his life fighting for his people and his fallen kingdom within the Farstriders, the ranger has learned a passionate and arguably ignorant pride within those who are left of the scattered Quel'dorei. He is fiercely protective of what and who he holds in importance, often to the point of verbalizing and spitting crude remarks to those who oppose them. While he is a loyal ally to have at one's side, he is a relentlessly vengeful enemy to have on the reverse end of the spectrum. In a nutshell, he often reflects the personality of rushed youth as a spawn of tragedy, doing what he is able in refining himself to stand as a better example for his people. It's been a mild success so far. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Alliance Hunter Category:Hunter